Hey Girl
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: Después de superar la pérdida de su primer amor, Rangiku Matsumoto finalmente decide dar un gran paso permitiendo que aquellos sentimientos vuelvan a tener lugar en su vida. Pero nunca esperó que estos surgieran por tan inusual persona. Yuri. Rangiku x Nanao.


-Rangiku, estoy segura que tarde o temprano, encontrarás a un _hombre_ que sepa amarte de la manera que mereces. Te lo prometo.-

Por más sinceras que fueron aquellas palabras, Matsumoto Rangiku no pudo asimilarlas con nada más que un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre sí misma. Tal vez se lo tomó de manera muy personal; tal vez sus emociones estaban más sensibles de lo normal debido al alcohol; tal vez lo que dijo fue por un acto de simple compasión. Estaba muy segura de que, para _ella_ , solo fueron meras palabras vacías.

Pero no cabía duda que después de haberlas escuchado, los siguientes tragos de sake fueron los más amargos que en su vida había probado.

Ocurrió una de esas típicas noches donde Rangiku salía a beber. Nunca había razón en específica, ¿Y por qué haberla? La idea de tomar un par de tragos siempre llegaba de forma repentina, y constante.

Era una rutina.

Empezaba con la tarea de lograr que alguno de sus amigos aceptara dejar todas sus labores a un lado, solo para convertirse en un compañero de tragos. Una vez llegaban al bar, nada más era cuestión de tiempo para que su acompañante cayera derrotado ante los efectos del alcohol; las tranquilas y relajadas charlas se convertían en un ridículo espectáculo de chistes y risas sin sentido. Sin duda disfrutaba esos momentos de felicidad efímera, momentos donde se desvanecía el tiempo y las responsabilidades, donde todas las molestias de su mente desaparecen. Todas, a excepción de los malos recuerdos.

Justo en ese momento, cuando su mente empezaba a lamentarse por amores pasados y decisiones equivocadas, _ella_ aparecía como de costumbre. Ella era la única capaz de dejar voluntariamente todo lo que estaba haciendo solo para ir a buscarla en medio de la noche, antes de que se metiera en algún problema con su capitán.

Siempre aparecía con el rostro horrorizado cuando veía el desastre que ella y su compañero, ya inconsciente, eran capaz de formar en una insignificante mesa. Se acercaba con paso firme y el ceño fruncido, ignoraba el eufórico saludo de su amiga que la invitaba a beber, y empezaba con otro de sus sermones acerca de la responsabilidad y el ejemplo que debía dar a los demás shinigamis bajo su cargo.

Rangiku no podía evitar sonreír al verla así; reacción que la otra interpretó como la simple actitud de un ebrio. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Disfrutaba observar ese adorable espectáculo de muecas. A medida que el sermón avanzaba, las expresiones de su rostro cambiaban simultáneamente, cada una más graciosa que la anterior. No era masoquista, pero estaría dispuesta a pasar horas y horas escuchando sus regaños, solo con el fin de poder presenciar todas esas adorables reacciones.

No estaba muy segura de cuándo empezó.

Había quedado devastada después de la muerte de Gin y como resultado, terminó sumergida en la depresión por varios meses. Nadie la culpaba, al fin y al cabo, Gin Ichimaru había sido todo para ella; salvó su vida, le brindó un hogar; fue su amigo, su familia y su primer amor. Incluso le brindó un propósito. La decisión de convertirse en shinigami fue todo gracias a él. El encuentro con aquel sujeto de cabellos plateados cambió su destino, llevándola hasta lo que es ahora, una exitosa teniente el Gotei 13.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, todos los sabían. De la misma forma la compadecian, pues no podía haber escogido peor compañero para depositar sus sentimientos. Pero no importaba, por más consciente que estuviera sobre su mala elección, ella estaba dispuesta a vivir con eso; el sentimiento era recíproco, y a pesar de los tragos amargos que vivió en tal relación, el solo hecho de saber que este también la amaba, hacía desaparecer todos los malos ratos que pasó gracias a él.

No era una relación saludable. Cayó en cuenta de eso cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ya era incapaz de dar vuelta atrás. Trató de separarse, alejarse de él, poniendo como excusa su trabajo o insignificantes salidas con amigos, incluso después de la traición a la Sociedad de Almas. Por más que intentara recordar las miles de razones que enlistó para dejarlo, simplemente no podía; el insignificante recuerdo de los besos, abrazos y románticas palabras la detenían al momento que estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante.

Por un tiempo todo fue así. Hasta que la realidad sacudió su mundo con la muerte de su ser más querido.

El sentimiento de ansiedad que una vez sintió en su niñez, regresó siglos después. Nuevamente se sentía sola en el mundo, como si una parte de ella hubiese sido arrebatada sin preguntar.

Fue invadida por la incertidumbre durante esos meses; hacía sus tareas en un estado automático, pero internamente se preguntaba cómo seguir con su vida normal ahora que él no estaba. Aún así, en ella quedaba la débil esperanza de que el tiempo sanaría todo.

Y vaya que pasó tiempo.

Cinco años se fueron volando, cinco años decidida a empezar de nuevo. Iniciando por su imagen. Para ella, el haber cortado su cabello significaba que estaba dispuesta a iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida, dejando atrás todo lo que le impedía avanzar. No podía negarlo, claro que costó, siempre habían noches donde volvía aquel recuerdo de su antiguo amante, recuerdos que la llevaban a las manos de la depresión.

Pero lo estaba haciendo bastante bien en general. Incluso había empezado a tener citas casuales con sujetos de su agrado. Aunque ninguna de esas salidas se consideraba como algo serio, o al menos no tan serio como el tipo de sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por su amiga.

¿Cómo terminó enamorándose de alguien como ella para empezar? Nanao Ise era la persona más recta que en su vida había conocido, adicta al trabajo y con dificultades para divertirse o relajarse, o por lo menos así es como la veía Rangiku. Siempre dando sermones sobre cómo un vice capitán debía comportarse, conocía y cumplía cada regla al pie de la letra, cada aspecto de su vida lo lo llevaba perfectamente controlado, ¡Jamás se había emborrachado en días laborales! Incluso por un tiempo dudó que era humana.

Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo esa persona se había convertido en su mejor amiga y ahora la idea de estar enamorada de ella le parecía simplemente ridícula.

Pero inevitablemente así era.

Tal vez la ley de los polos opuestos se aplicaba en ellas. Pues solo una persona con tales características tendría la suficiente paciencia para recoger sus piezas, los restos de su alma que cayeron al momento que Gin murió.

Aún siendo un completo desastre, Nanao siempre se encargó de mantenerla cuerda. Estuvo a su lado cuando tocó fondo, aprendió a leer en su mirada cuando

necesitaba compañía o deseaba estar sola. Fue la primera en señalar el hecho de que su humor lentamente había empezado a mejorar e inmediatamente empezó a invitarla a distintos lugares para distraer su mente, siempre poniendo excusas de tener que ponerla al día con temas de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami o la Asociación de Tenientes. Y cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para que Matsumoto reuniera fuerzas y afrontara su trágica historia con Gin, ella fue la primera en escucharla pacientemente, en silencio, con calma; ningún sermón o reproche salió de su boca. Aceptó su pasado, sus lágrimas, sus errores; todo de ella y más.

Finalmente había encontrado la estabilidad que nunca pensó desear.

Y vaya dilema en el que se encontraba ahora. El hecho de que ambas eran mujeres era un claro problema, pero a esto debía agregarle la incertidumbre que tenía sobre los sentimientos de Nanao y el miedo de arruinar su amistad para siempre. Pero retractarse era caso perdido, no había vuelta atrás. No podía evitar preguntarse sobre el sabor de sus labios cada vez que la veía; qué tan suave sería su piel; la calidez de sus manos; el olor de su cabello suelto en las mañanas; su rostro dormido; el calor de su cuerpo. ¡Era imposible! Por más que intentara, no había forma en la tierra para lograr que la siguiera viendo como una amiga.

No era su culpa, Nanao era una mujer sencillamente increíble. Firme y decidida, capaz de hacerle frente a su capitán, a los miembros de la Asociación de Hombre Shinigamis y a cualquier otro ser, si el momento lo requería. Sus pies siempre pisaban tierra, el tipo de persona que evitaba dar la mayor cantidad de vueltas con un tema, siempre era directa al decir lo que pensaba y sentía, al menos que se sintiera muy avergonzada de decirlo, lo cual era una cualidad encantadora según los ojos de la rubia. Emanaba una energía tan sólida, pero a la vez tan amable.

Sabía que había perdido el juicio por simplemente tener ese tipo de sentimientos, pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo por alguien tan maravilloso como ella?

Sin duda era la persona correcta, pero habían tantos factores en su contra que también le hicieron creer que era la persona menos indicada.

Ambas salieron del bar, Nanao de alguna manera logró convencerla para hacerlo. Por supuesto no necesitó mucho, Rangiku estaba más que dispuesta a caminar a su lado bajo el cielo nocturno. Era primavera, el viento y los árboles de cerezo se prestaban para adornar el camino con un ambiente romántico y acogedor.

A pesar de todo, la situación poco a poco le hacía sentir más abrumada. _Estaba tan cerca de ella._ Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en los hombros de los hombros de ella, lo cual le permitía sentir perfectamente la calidez de su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al momento que Nanao posó una de sus manos sobre su cintura mientras la otra agarraba su muñeca, cuidando de que esta no tropezara y cayera. El aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, la sola atención que le estaba dando. Todo esto era un escenario normal que se había repetido miles de veces en el pasado, pero hoy todo se sentía tan diferente.

 _Solo dos amigas caminando bajo las estrellas en medio de la madrugada._

Tal vez fue culpa del alcohol, tal vez no, pero no podía negar el hecho de que se sentía terriblemente frustrada y nerviosa. No podía olvidar las frases de consuelo que Nanao le había dicho al momento que empezó a quejarse de sus desastrosas citas.

 _Tarde o temprano, encontrarás a un hombre que sepa amarte de la manera que mereces._

¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser un hombre? ¿Por qué no podía ser ella? ¿Tan descabellada era la idea de enamorarse de alguien del mismo sexo? Era la persona perfecta, la única capaz de sanar sus heridas y brindarle algo de estabilidad a su mundo, _¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a dejar que unas simples "reglas" arruinen todo?_

-¿Qué pasa si es una mujer?- Preguntó repentinamente. Nanao volteó su rostro ligeramente para verla, quedando a solo centímetros una de la otra, lo cual aceleró los latidos de su acompañante.

-¿Disculpa?- Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que terminó la conversación en el bar, obviamente no tenía idea alguna a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Qué pasa si la persona correcta para mi resulta ser una mujer?- Su tono de voz sonaba decidido, como si cualquier rastro de alcohol hubiese sido eliminado de su cuerpo.

Nanao meditó por unos segundos. En realidad no había ninguna ley que prohibiera las relaciones del mismo sexo, pero aún así, seguían siendo mal vistas ante los ojos de algunas personas. Era una situación delicada y no estaba segura si su respuesta le ayudaría en algo, o la hundiría más.

-Bueno…- Aclaró su garganta, había empezado a sentirse nerviosa sin razón alguna. -Realmente no hay problema en ello, solo que debes tener cuidado, de por sí las reglas que se aplican sobre las relaciones románticas son bastante estrictas en el Gotei 13.- Un silencio se apoderó de ellas. Nanao había posado sus ojos en el camino, tratando de recordar si alguna de esas reglas podría afectar la situación de su amiga. Por otro lado, Rangiku no había despegado sus ojos de los de ella en ningún momento.

-Aunque no puedo negar que estoy un poco sorprendida, siempre tuve la idea de que eras cien por ciento heterosexual.- Bromeó la pelinegra con el fin de ablandar la incómoda situación que había surgido.

Pero el silencio nuevamente regresó. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, aumentaba la ansiedad de Nanao. ¿Por qué está tan callada? ¿Había dicho algo grosero? ¿O tal vez se quedó dormida debido al alcohol? No sería la primera vez que algo como eso pasa. Pero la voz de Rangiku nuevamente la sacudió de esa nube de esa nube de pensamientos.

-¿Y te sorprendería si te digo de quién se trata?-

Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, pero antes de que Nanao pudiera responder algo. La teniente del décimo escuadrón ya había atrapado sus labios en un apasionado beso. Había dejado atrás todas sus dudas e inseguridades, oportunidades como estas no aparecían por segunda vez y el alcohol en sus venas incentivó aún más aquel impulsivo acto. Acomodó su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella, deslizó sus manos hasta el pálido rostro de la mujer, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas con sus pulgares. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que jamás imaginó, perfectamente amoldados a los suyos, cubiertos ligeramente por la esencia de sake que salía de su boca. El beso fue intenso, pero muy dulce a la vez. Rangiku sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, erizando cada esquina de su piel. No podía describir la euforia que estaba sintiendo. Finalmente fue capaz de transmitir todos esos sentimientos suprimidos a la persona que había anhelado.

 _Finalmente era libre de sentir._

-Me gustas, Nanao.- Susurró dulcemente sobre sus labios, volviendo a retomar el beso en cuestión de segundos.

[Notas de la Autora] Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que la pareja es súper rara y no muchos en el fandom son fans del femslash (a.k.a. Las relaciones entre mujeres) Pero aún así tenía una gran necesidad de escribir esta historia. Me encanta el GinRan, incluso he escrito varios fics de ellos en el pasado, pero todos sabemos que no era una relación saludable, para ninguno de los dos. Así que pensé en darle un respiro de terribles relaciones a Rangiku.

Me inspiré en la canción "Hey Girl", interpretada por dos mujeres increíbles, Lady Gaga y Florence Welch 3, de ahí viene el título. En fin, se supone que esta historia debería tener dos capítulos más, ya que este se basó más que nada en el punto de vista de Matsumoto, realmente no estoy segura si me de el tiempo para eso.

Gracias por leer y créanme, sería genial si dejan sus reviews, favs y eso jaja.


End file.
